The Monster that's Inside
by Techno the Hedgehog
Summary: "I don't remember what happened. I just remember knuckles and all the others laughing at me for some dumb reason and then everything went black." Sonic the Hedgehog,a guy who has no secrets right?Wrong.And know he's going to pay the price for keeping IT a secret.Sorry if the description sucks.The story is based off the song Monster by skillet so happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Hi Peoplez! It's me again! I decided to get up and write something again! Sorry for the lack of stories and updates(even though I promised a lot of

stories)but a lot of stuff happened so I was really busy this on with this Story! I don't own the Sonic characters by the way.

...

I look of blood surround are lying every where. I don't remember what happened. I just remember knuckles and all the others laughing

at me for some dumb reason and then everything went black. What happened? Just then police cars pulled aimed all of their guns at me. I didn't know what

to do. I just ran. I herd them yelling at me and shooting. I just kept running. I had to find probably Techno. She knew what happened.

Techno's POV

...

"Ow,My head." I looked around, all of the building were destroyed. I can't say that I was surprised. I warned them that they were going to made him

snap. I just hope he's OK. Well,the priority right now is to find Shadow and Amy and Tails and everyone else. I just hope they are alive.

10 hours before

...

"OK who stole my flipping phone again!" Techno shouted. "I think it was Quantum again." Knuckles bluntly said. "I did not! It was Rouge who stole it!"Quantum

shouted as load as she could. "OK,I admit it. I stole your phone Techno." "Well give it back!" "Fine." Just as that whole fiasco finished up the blue blur walked in

(hey it was his apartment)"Hey guys whats up?" "Nothin much just reveling all of your secrets." Sonic just stood there."What!" "Ya,I was just reveling how

you still haven't even kissed a girl let alone dated how when you were 13 you used to have an Amy plush doll." Sonic went bright red."I do NOT have an

Amy doll!" The torture just went kept teasing him with stuff that's true and stuff that's made was slowly losing his cool. Techno saw this she tried

to get them to stop. They didn't. By this time Sonic was furious. "Stop it!"Sonic Yelled. They wouldn't stop and just kept teasing him until knuckles said

something that everyone would regret. "Oh yea and remember a few days ago at guys night you reveled that you had a crush on Amy." Everyone broke out in

laughter. Sonic held his head in pain. He moved around knocking things his over and his teeth started to grow long and sharp. After a while it looked as though

he didn't even have a jaw after that a black strip thing came out of nowhere and surrounded him. All that was left was this, Thing. It turned slowly and looked

straight at Knuckles. It pinned him against the wall and whispered something to him then turned and ran through the window causing it to break. The monster

was released.

...

So...what do ya think? I might make this into a sort series but it might stay as a one shot depending if I get any reviews on and this the way this fic is

based on the song monster as stated in the description. I was listening to it while writing this so... Peace out,Techno.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Hello wonderful people and thank you for the review guest. (even though it was a hate comment.) Remember guys and girls reviews

would be very very appreciated and would let me know that someone out there at least reads my stories. Anyways I don't own the Sonic crew

still.

* * *

As I was running back to Capital city I saw things I never wanted to see again. Bodies were everywhere. Ambulances trying to revive people, but

it was no use. I just kept running. Soon enough I made it back to Capital City where Techno and the others are. It took a while to find them and

get them to one place but finally everyone was here.

...

"Techno,what happened here?"Sonic asked as he looked around horrified. "You don't remember?"Techno asked. "No."Sonic stated truthfully.

Techno glared at knuckles."Look I'll tell you later, but right now we need to see if the energies escaped from (i don't know what to call it)

space. WE don't want them making anything you just stay here and try to stay calm. Me and Neon will look for the Energies.

Shadow and the rest of you help getting people un-buried from the ruble. Got it?" Techno asked. Everyone just stood their. As

everyone left he wondered if he had caused all of this destruction. No he couldn't have,could he?"

* * *

OK guys I know this is a very short chapter but I am in a hurry and I'm running out of inspiration already. Leave a comment/review please and

if you like the story add it to your favorites and follow it. Thanks, Techno The Hedgehog


End file.
